Turbo Takeover
by kayla.nelson.399
Summary: My name, is Turbo. I am the greatest racer ever. This is the story of how I over threw Sugar Rush and came to be the most praised racer! (this is just how I feel turbo became king candy and his thoughts about it. no I wont do a sequel. This is a one shot. R&R please?)


Let me tell you a story. My name? It is of no importance. But if you must know I am Turbo the greatest racer ever. I was once a great racer! The greatest in the arcade! My story is that of tragedy and power hunger. I loved the attention from being the fastest racer. My game…MY GAME was appropriately named. Turbo Time. It was and should've remained the most popular game in the arcade. I was the fastest. No one could have beaten me! The players fawned over me and how fast I was.

That was until that loathing game Road Blasters was plugged in. The players quickly fawned to it instead of ME! I could hear them say "These are the best graphics ever!" or "this is way better than that other game!" I loathed that game! I wanted it gone! I had to have the attention for myself. So taking matters into my own hands, I escaped my game and through the surge protector and wires I slipped into Road Blasters. I raced on the track alongside the other car. The players soon took notice of me. But noticing wasn't enough! I hit the car on the side sending it into a tree and then a frenzy of codes and glitches. The players complained to the owner. Players are never pleased. The owner soon unplugged both of the games. Seeing that I would die with the game, for I was not in my own. I had to hurry out of the game. I quickly jumped in my cart and drove away. I still remember seeing the codes being sucked into the hole of darkness. It grew closer! And closer! But nothing was faster than ME! I escaped the game just in time. Un-knowing to everyone else that is.

At that moment, I knew what I had done. I bit my lip as I abandon my cart and ran away. I had nowhere to go. Everyone knew what I had done. The even gave horrible names to what I had done. "Going Turbo" they would call it. At least my name will always live on. I wondered around from game to game trying to fit in and find a new place to live. No place was home though. For none was a racing game.

25 years I wondered from game to game. I had to get new clothes, I had to change my appearance, just so I could fit in with the games. What was once my white and red jumpsuit was now a medieval looking king attire and what was once my pale and skeletal skin was a lively pink glow skin. I hated this outfit, but it was the only one someone had left in the lost and found at Tappers. Tappers…that was where I would spend most of my time. I sat there night by night drinking away my problems on root beer. I wanted attention but now no one even knew who I was. To most they felt me as a glitch! They didn't know me, but they knew I wasn't a part of their game. They abused me! Humiliated me! Kick me under the bus! But what could I do?

I again wondered around game central station. There was an open plug, where MY game used to be. I sighed as I sat on a bench. At that moment I saw a glorious gleam of a new plug. Once plugged in the sign above it read "Sugar Rush". I took notice and decided to go in an adventure. That was where I found my haven! The one thing I had been looking for! A new racing game! It was a racing game! Finally some place that felt like home again. I wanted to make it home. But how could I make myself a part of the game and not a glitch? That night I found my answer.

I went back to Tapper's to talk to him. I sat down in my usual chair and he walked up to me. I started off a normal conversation. Tapper he was a guy who would never give you a bum steer. He was nice enough as good guys go. But I was here for a reason. Tapper knew people, a lot of people. His game had been around here since the opening of the arcade. He has seen games come and go, and has meet characters of importance and people like me. And there was one thing that I wanted to know. "Tapper is it true that if a character accesses the code to a game, could they make it what they want?"

"Of course, but you have to know the passcode to access the coding."

"What's the passcode?"

He grabbed a pen and a napkin off the bar. On the napkin he wrote "up up down down left right left right A B start." I grabbed the code and ran off towards Sugar Rush.

The code was always a hidden room somewhere important. I climbed high up on a cake mountain and looked out over the land. In the distance I saw a white castle. That must be where the code was. I ran toward the castle and snuck into it without a problem. Pink everything was pink! To be honest it was quite disgusting. I needed to find the throne room. I ventured through hallways and ducking guards and soon found the throne room. There was the throne and the seat was a go-kart. I moved behind the throne and moved the curtains. There I found the hall to the code. HI entered in the passcode and a door opened up. I took on step in and began to float around. I panicked and kicked my way back to the entrance. Without a rope attached to me I could be stuck floating around in there forever. I found a rope nearby and tied it to a pipe line. I floated in again and swam around the code, the sweet lifeblood of the game. With a few clicks here and there, a couple million 0 and 1's I was able to make myself a character in the game. I made myself look completely different from my former Turbo. I rid myself of my hair and made myself look older and more regal. Like a king. I was now a part of the game. Now this was home.

I swam back out and closed the door. I snuck out of the castle and went to make a cart. Months passed and I worked my way to become a racer. I won many races! But there was one that was far better than me. Their princess! Their precious princess would beat me in every race. The players praised her! They always choose her as their avatar! Instead of ME! The greatest racer ever! Something had to be done about her!

I went back to the castle to try and reprogram her to be a less of a good racer. That was when I met her. She was nothing but a 12 year old. I didn't want to seem like I was up to no good. So I conversed with her. But the longer I stood there I felt something going wrong with my code. I began to glitch! That brat ridiculed me! She called me a glitch and forced her guards to throw me in her "fungeon". She restrained me in a glitch proof harness. My anger grew! I wasn't about to let a little child keep me from having MY glory! Luckily for me, the chains were made of chocolate. I ate my way out of the chains and made my way back to the code. There I took my revenge! I opened the door and tied myself up. I swam inside and ruthlessly began to delete her code! I pulled every cord and sparks flew! There was her small tiny box, just her basic coding left. I pushed the detached box aside and let it float in the code. Now with her not being fully coded I would be the best racer ever!

The arcade opened again and of course the players chose her as their avatars. But that glory was short lived. They saw she wasn't a good racer anymore and they chose me. I was now the most beloved racer there. But being beloved by the players wasn't enough! I wanted to rule this racing world! I was the rightful king to this world! I WOULD RULE SUGAR RUSH! I went back to the coding, changed my name to King Candy, I took away all the things that brat had and gave them to myself. I took her kart, her castle, her crown! EVERYTHING! As I did this my code box grew bigger and bigger! I owned everything! I was now the king!

I went back out to bask in the glory of my people. But they did not love me! They rejected me! They would not approve of their rightful king! They pushed! They shoved! They even began to destroy my castle and MY belongings. I could not have this. I went back into the code and locked away their memories for good. They forgot about their princess and now thought me as their ruler.

But the glitch now had a go kart! She could race again! I would not allow it! For if she crossed the finish line the game and its coding would reset! And I would no longer be the king! So I told every citizen that she was a glitch! They began to ridicule her! The one who first humiliated me! She finally had her comeuppance. I sat back in my throne and watched as the scenes up folded. Everyone hated her and loved me! I WAS AGAIN THE GREATEST RACER EVER! ME! TURBO! I laughed in my glory and pride! I finally had what I wanted. And no one would take that away from me.

….or so I thought… If only that halitosis riddle warthog hadn't come into MY game. She would've never raced again! MY game was taken away from me yet again! MY GLORY! Was stripped away by that brat! THAT GLITCH! I was defeated…I lost my kingdom and my praise yet again! Everything that I owned was gone. A cy-bug took over me and I was then the most powerful virus in the arcade! I could've taken over ANY game I wanted! I could've ruled the arcade and taken everything I wanted!...everything I wanted, it was gone in a flash of hot boiling cola. It burned! It singed at my skin! Video game characters weren't supposed to feel pain, oh but did it burn me. It killed the cy bug inside me. But it didn't kill me. For my code was part of the game. I was a character, so I lived. After the game reset, I was the glitch again. I sat in a pool of hot cola too weak to lift myself up. I looked up slowly and saw a kart. My kart. There it sat. Once my strength was back…I would take over this game yet again. I won't be defeated. I am the greatest that has ever lived! And I'm coming back.


End file.
